Six Scars and Counting
by Venditat and Veritas
Summary: Devon Harris and Gavin were hanging out when Chris and Martin came over. And then something happens to Devon that changed his life. Forever. Rated for mentions of blood, curse words, and slash. And also OC.
1. Six Scars and a Kiss

First Wild Kratts fanfiction! Introducing my first Wild Kratts OC, Devon Harris! His physical appearance will be mentioned in the story, so you'll know how he looks like. And also, he's twelve, and so is Gavin in this story, so expect stuff such as curse words from the two.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Three scars on my left cheek. Two on my arm. One running across my face. And still counting. The ones on my cheek, I don't know exactly what caused them, all I remembered was that it was a bird. Harpy eagle, was it? I think it's that, I don't remember. The ones on my arm were by a wild feline. I don't mean a stray cat. I mean a tiger. Thanks to that, my family is never going back to Africa. And the one across my face was all thanks to a bayonet fired by a poacher. Apparently he failed to notice me when he shot that. Now, I'm wondering when I'll get my seventh, and eighth and ninth, scar. Maybe when I get back to the forests?

The first five scars were given to me when I was about ten. Would you like to know how I got my last scar, exactly? I got it when I finally got to meet the Wild Kratts.

...

I was with Gavin sitting on a dock, fishing for bass. He was going for largemouth bass while I went for smallmouth bass. And, after four hours of futile fishing, the two of us eventually gave up and just decided to dip our feet in the water. While sitting and kicking the water somewhat, we started talking.

"Hey, Gavin." I said. "I wanna know something."

"What is it?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"What's it like being with the Kratt Brothers? Do you have fun with them?"

He smiled a large smile. "Of course! And they taught me a lot about animals!"

"Must be fun." I said. "I wanna meet them someday."

"You will meet them eventually, Devon." He patted my back. Blood rushed to my cheeks as he did that. That was because I've never gotten a pat in the back from anyone other than my family, mainly my grandparents. And also because I secretly have a crush on him. "You will."

"Is that you, Gavin?"

The two of us turned around and saw Chris and Martin Kratt!

"Martin! Chris! You're here!" Gavin ran to the two with excitement and hugged Martin. "Wanna fish for largemouth bass?"

"I wanted to tell you about how much you've grown since we last met," Martin replied, "but sure, why not?"

The two started cheering like idiots and ran to a boat that was conveniently located by the dock to start fishing.

I was left with Chris on the dock. He turned to me.

"Hey, kid. What's your name? I haven't seen you around before." He told me as he rubbed my hair.

"Stop rubbing my hair, you're making me blush!" I said, swatting his hands off my hair. I actually enjoyed it, it's just that I was pretending I didn't like it. "And it's because I'm not from around here. I come from Las Vegas."

"Well, you should be here more often!" He cheerily said. "So that way you can spend more time with the animals!"

"I already spend time with animals. It's just that...I can't seem to understand why some of them don't like me." I drew my fingers onto my left cheek, rubbing against three scars.

"What happened to you?" He asked with concern. Then he suddenly smiled. "Let me guess. It's a harpy eagle, isn't it?"

"H-How'd you guess?" I wasn't actually too sure if what attacked me and left the scars was a harpy eagle, but it was probably it, so I assumed Chris was right.

He smiled. "Oh, I was just guessing." Then he stuck out his tongue.

I suddenly remembered something. "I almost forgot: what are the two of you doing here? I thought you were done with the bass!"

"We came here to visit Gulper." Chris said. "He's Martin's pet largemouth bass." He laughed. I laughed as well.

"Hey, Chris!" Martin said from a distance. "We found Gulper!"

"Wanna meet him again?" Gavin asked from the same distance as Martin was. "And wanna see him, Devon?"

"Sure!" Chris and I said in unison, he with glee and I with curiosity.

"Race you, Devon!" Chris said as he touched something in the water, touched his creature power suit button(I'm lost on what this is called), and turned into a smallmouth bass!"

"No fair!" I said in a laughing manner. "I'll just run, I guess-"

That was when I saw something running. I decided to follow it, and saw that it was a duck.

"Why's a duck running in here-"

A trigger was pulled. Something silver went in front of my face. Pain was all over my face. My vision turned red. A metallic-smelling liquid entered my nostrils.

"Shit!" I cursed in pain. I kept cursing until I saw Gavin. I knew it was him since he was too short to be Martin.

"Oh my God, Devon! Are you okay?" He asked me as he ran to me.

"I'm alright." Then, suddenly feeling weak in the knees, I fell to the ground, luckily to have my fall broken by Gavin. "Shit! Something was in that thing!"

I heard a Kratt brother gasp. I couldn't tell who it was, the thing on the bayonet was making my head fuzzy that I couldn't tell apart the voices of the two. "It's a bayonet!"

"And is that...poison?"

My eyes widened suddenly. Then they slowly closed. But, before I blacked out eventually, I heard voices.

"Damn it, I didn't catch that duck!"

"You were hunting a rare species of duck. So you're in trouble, mister!"

"Devon, don't black out! Shit, what do I do now?"

"Gavin, what's happening with your friend? Is something wrong?"

"Something's up with the blood coming out of his cut! It's- shit!"

"What's wrong, Gavin?"

"Something just cut my arm! It hurts like- AAAAAH! KILL ME NOW, IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

And that was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

The sound of Gavin's voice screaming in pain. The pain I felt on my face. The bayonet that cut my face. I couldn't forget them. But what I could never forget was the sound of Gavin's voice. I can only imagine what he was feeling and how he looked like, and the thought of that was terrifying. It made me wonder if he was alright.

...

"Is he okay?"

"The blonde or the brunette?"

"The, uh, both of them, actually."

"Well, the brunette is perfectly fine now. It's a good thing that the poison didn't enter his bloodstream completely, so it was easy to remove. The blonde, on the other hand, he kept screaming about him wanting to die. We removed the poison from him with some trouble because he couldn't keep still, but who can blame him? And then he said something about the love of his life dying or something?"

My eyes jolted open. I woke up to find myself in a...hospital?

"Oh good, you're awake!" A voice that sounded familiar asked. I turned to see Chris sitting beside my bed. "For a second I thought you'd be a goner!"

"What happened?" I asked him. "Where's Gavin? Where is he?!" I grabbed his shirt as I asked him where Gavin was. Never was I so desperate about knowing where someone was. But Gavin wasn't just someone.

He held my wrists as he brought my hands onto my lap. "He's in another hospital room. And he's perfectly fine now, according to the doctor."

"Oh, thank God he's fine!" I cheered, feeling myself go a little red.

"Uh, Devon, is anything the matter?" He asked me. "Are you sick? Because you're...red."

I realized he was right! "Uh, nothing's wrong with me! I'm not sick, I swear!" I half-screamed. "And it's not like I have a crush on Gavin or-"

"You what?"

Chris and I looked to see Martin and Gavin standing in the doorway.

"Boy, that escalated quickly." I said to myself. "And yes, Gavin. I do have a not-so-tiny crush on you."

Two pairs of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes stared at me. My dark green eyes stared back at them.

"I, uh, I have to go home." Gavin said, tears streaming down his face.

"But Gavin, the doctors said you can't go home yet- GAVIN!"

Martin yelled as he saw Gavin running away from the doorway. Determined to follow him, I jumped off my bed and ran after him.

"DEVON, STOP!" I heard Chris yell out. But it was too late for me to get back. I was right at Gavin's tail.

"Gavin, wait!" I yelled out. "I have something else that I want to tell you!"

"Stay away from me, Devon!" He screamed back. "You...you ruined everything from me!"

"How did I ruin anything for you?" My voice was suddenly hoarse. I think I was choking. "Tell me, Gavin. How did me telling you how I feel ruin anything?"

He stopped running. "Thanks to you telling me that..." He clenched his fists. "...I..." Then he placed one hand on my tanned face on the three harpy eagle scars and the other through my dark brown hair.

And then he kissed me.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, it doesn't end here yet.

And I'm (not)sorry for the added slash!


	2. The Seventh Scar is Coming

Here's chapter two!

WARNING: Incredibly steamy yaoi in this chapter!

* * *

He released the kiss after who-knows-how-long-exactly, but it felt like it was an eternity that ended when I didn't want it to.

"I, uh, gotta go." He said as he stepped back and ran away from me, probably back to his hospital room.

"Gavin, wait!" I tried to stop him, but I wasn't able to stop him on time. He was already out of my sight. "Well, that sucks." I went back to my hospital room to be welcomed by Chris.

"I'm glad you're back, Devon." Chris greeted me with a smile. "And guess who are here worried about you."

I saw a woman with light brown hair, white skin, and dark green eyes wearing a brown floral dress and a man with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes framed in glasses wearing a gray suit. They were my parents. The two had worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, Devon, what happened to you?" My mom asked me as she hugged me and showered my face with kisses. "Are you alright now?"

"No, mom." I told her as I turned away from her. "I'm not okay. My life just got worse all thanks to what happened to me."

"Now, tell us what happened." My dad told me. "You can tell us, your sisters aren't here since they're too young to know. And your brother's not here, either. He's in his high school."

Knowing that my brother wasn't there made me want to cry. "I can only tell you when Toby is here, he'll understand."

"Devon?"

A voice that sounded weak asked. I saw standing in the doorway a teenager with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes wearing a black-and-gray flannel shirt, dranpipe jeans, and a red-and-black checkered lanyard with a nametag that said "Tobias" with a worried look on his face.

"Toby, is that you?" I asked.

"Devon, what happened to you?" He was crying when he asked that. "Can you tell me?"

"I'll tell you everything." Then I explained to him about hanging out with Gavin, meeting the Kratt Brothers, finding a duck, the poisoned bayonet that cut my face, and the fact that I woke up in the hospital in full detail. I saw him nodding as I explained. "And also, I've just come out."

Chris and Toby were dumbfounded. My parents were just confused.

"You what?" Toby asked me. "And what's the name of the guy?"

I sighed. "His name is Gavin. And I think he doesn't return my feelings for him."

"Did the kiss not say enough, Devon?"

We looked to the doorway and saw Gavin, once again with Martin.

"I thought the kiss was clear." He said as he walked closer to me. "I was trying to tell you that I love you, too."

"Is he for real?" Toby asked me. "Did he really...kiss you?"

I felt my heart beating fast. "Y-yeah. He did." My face was feeling hot and I was afraid my newfound facial cut was gonna bleed again. "And I, uh, have to say that, well...I enjoyed it. I felt some...sparks."

"Well, I felt them, too." Gavin said. "But, uh, I wonder how my parents would react. As well as my other friends Aidan and Ronan."

"They'll probably accept your decision." Toby told him. "If they don't, I suggest you move to our place."

I turned to see Chris and Martin staring at Gavin and I with shocked faces. And then Martin let out a heavy sigh.

"I will accept your change, Gavin." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, just hope your parents will do the same."

"Same here." Chris said as he patted Gavin's head. "I'll accept ya whatever your change is! I just hope you don't resort to killing animals!"

Gavin just laughed. "Thanks, Martin! Thanks, Chr-"

His voice cracked as he said "Chris." Immediately he covered his mouth with eyes wide.

Everyone, including me, looked at him.

"Gavin, when is your birthday?" I asked him.

"It's coming in three days." He said with his mouth still in his hands. "Why?"

...

Three days have passed and Gavin and I were released from the hospital the day before. I went to his place to join his thirteenth birthday party.

With a heavy sigh, hoping that the party guests wouldn't mind having me wear a gray-and-blue plaid zipped hoodie and mismatched Vans, one white and one black, as well as black drainpipes, I rang the doorbell as I squeezed the present I held with my scarred arm somewhat tightly.

The door opened, revealing a short blonde boy who looked to be about six or seven wearing a white dress shirt with a black bowtie and black dress pants. He appeared to be pretty stiff wearing his outfit as he stood with his back over-arched.

"Good morning." He said, voice slightly shaky. "W-what's your name?"

"It's Devon Harris." I said casually. "And please don't stand like that, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

When I told him that, he slouched and sighed in relief. "Thanks. My back was really painful when I did that!"

"Don't mention it." I patted his head with a smile. "You needed to stop standing that way." And then I walked away from him and further into his house and saw that all of the guests were dressed pretty formally.

Men wearing suits sat on a couch with beer in their hands as they watched a football game, cheering on some team that I guessed was winning. Women clad in long colorful gowns chatting with each other about not seeing each other in a while or business-related bullcrap. Teenage girls in short dresses and shawls draped over their shoulders had their cell phones out as their thumbs happily tapped on the keys or screens while their eyes focused on their phones. Teenage boys wearing their suits with undone ties, missing ties, or shirts unbuttoned at the neck hanging around in the corner. Kids of both genders playing in a moon bounce, which I found to be childish for a thirteenth birthday.

I saw a table full of presents and I placed my present there. And then suddenly a blonde boy in a gray t-shirt and black dress pants, which I found to be kind of inappropriate for a formal gathering most especially since his neckline was large enough to show his collarbone, with a button-down tied around his waist ran to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Are you Devon Harris?" He asked me, panting of exhaustion.

"Uh, yes? Why do you ask?"

"Because Gavin needs to talk to you!" Then he pulled me to somewhere and we were eventually brought to the back for the main event or something.

The kid pushed me to Gavin who was wearing a white suit and sitting at a table somewhere nearby. My eyes widened when I saw his face close to mine and was pretty saddened.

"What did you need to tell me, Gavin?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you in private." He said, his voice finally deeper and not cracked, as he held my hand and took me upstairs to what I think was his room.

"Well," I said after he closed the door, "what is it?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't tell my parents."

"Are you planning on telling them?" I asked him.

"No, or at least, not yet." He sighed as he unbuttoned his blazer. My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened at the sight. Wasn't his room air conditioned or was he just feeling hot? Luckily he had a white dress shirt underneath.

"Uh, happy birthday?" I said with a questioning tone. "I forgot to greet you."

"You could greet me any time today." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his midriff. "But this is the only time I can do this." He threw his shirt off to the floor and jumped at me.

I let out a sound when my back landed on the floor. "Uh, Gavin? Are you sure about this?" I felt my hoodie's zipper get undone. Realizing I had no undershirt made my face turn red. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed!

He kicked off his shoes and took off mine. And then he kissed me. I kissed him back and slid my tongue into his mouth. Seeing his eyes widen in surprise, I would've pulled my tongue out, but then his face relaxed and eventually gave in to my tongue. He answered to my tongue by placing his in my mouth as we let them fight each other.

He released the kiss and pulled his tongue out of my mouth and whispered in my ear. "I hope you'll help me tell my parents." Then he bit my ear.

A squeak that didn't sound human escaped from my throat when he did that. Then his mouth traveled from my ear to my neck. He started kissing my neck and I moaned at the feeling.

"Gavin, stop!" I said as he stopped. "I told you to stop because..." I let out an evil smile. "...you need to have me dominate you."

I sat up and pushed him down in front of me, with me now on top of him. Immediately I kissed his neck and bit it as I sucked on it, giving him a hickey.

"De-Devon, what are you- AAH!" He moaned and then screamed as I bit his collarbone. "Uh, please s-stop what y-you're doing...!"

When he said that, I frowned. "Just as I dominated you, you want us to stop?"

Someone was banging on the door. "Gavin, what the fuck is going on in there?!"

That voice was familiar to me. It was that boy in gray that looked for me!

"Hide!" Gavin whispered loudly as he pointed at a white closet.

I ran to the closet and went inside it. When I was inside, I zipped my hoodie and sat down. Then I heard the two talking. Gently I pushed the closet door slightly ajar to hear what they were talking about.

"What was going on in your room?" The boy asked him. "Your parents were looking for you!"

"I was...busy." He replied. "I needed to rest, that's all."

"Riiiight. What explains why you're topless and why your hair's a mess?"

"Ah, I was, uh, sleeping, that's all! Now, what did my parents need me for, Aidan?"

"They wanted you to meet this girl named Rosa. She's from a rich family and they own a zoo, I hear-"

"Tell them I'm not interested."

"Your parents say she's nice. And she loves animals! Also, she has this really cute younger sister. But, that younger sister aside, Rosa is-"

"I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU TO FUCKING TELL THEM THAT I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED! My goodness, Aidan! What does it take for you to shut the fuck up?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aidan sounded like he was gonna cry. "If you say you're not interested in Rosa, why don't you tell them about that boy you were fucking with?"

I felt myself blush hard. Because, even though he used the wrong word, Aidan was pretty much right about me.

"What do you mean about that?! And I was not-"

Feeling the need to tell them, I literally came out of the closet. I said out loud, "Gavin and I did something in his room. We made out!"

Aidan's eyes widened. "You what?!" Then he fainted!

"Is this Gavin's room?" A feminine voice asked. The door opened and I saw a girl with short black hair adorned with a gold hairbow wearing a black knee-length dress and gold Mary Janes. The sight of the girl disgusted me. She was an eyesore.

A man and a woman came to the room as well.

"Gavin, what happened to you?" The woman asked. "You look like you fell asleep or something!"

"This is Rosa," the man said, "and she's the daughter of two people who own a zoo. She loves animals, just like you do, and she wants to be an animal doctor when she gets older."

I pinched my nose. "No wonder she smells so horrible- she came from the zoo! And I mean the horse shit!" I said out loud, trying to get her out of the room.

"Rude!" Rosa, or whatever the fuck that bitch's name was, said with an irritatingly high-pitched and whispery voice that sounds like she's feigning shyness as she walked to me and gave me a sissy slap which felt more like a small pat.

"Ha! You're such a weakling." I mocked her. "Wanna know how a slap really feels like?" And, with no hesitation, I gave her a slap. But not just any slap. A slap so hard that I thought that all her teeth will just rip off her gums, her eyes will pop out of their sockets, and that her nose and mouth will bleed simultaneously. Of course none of that happened, but she stared at me with sickening wide eyes that wanted to let out pathetic tears that aren't meant to come out of a girl like her.

"Th-that was really mean!" She cried, and it sounded as if she was trying to be tough.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" I screamed at her. "Gavin will never love you. You know why? Because one, you're an ugly-ass whore, two, you smell like horse shit, and three, he's already taken by somebody."

She wiped off her pathetic tears and looked at me. "Who does he love?"

I let out a heavy and irritated sigh. "The one he loves is-"

"Let's go, Rosa."

I turned to see Gavin holding out his hand to Rosa. My eyes widened in shock. I mean, what the absolute fuck was he to help her?!

"Sure, Gavin." She held his hand as he helped her up.

* * *

Rosa was just a girl inserted in the story to add a bit of a plot twist. The real question is, will she end up with Gavin, Devon, or no one?

Bullcrap on the highly unimportant Rosa:

Rosaline "Rosa" Weissman  
-annoying  
-her family owns a zoo  
-she has a little sis and a big bro  
-a total byotch  
-Gavin and/or Devon might end up with her  
-Devon hates her  
-I FREKKING HATE HER!


	3. Seven Scars and Counting

Finally, chapter three! I've been trying to finish this for AGES! Now it's DONE! Enjoy!

* * *

My eyes couldn't believe it! Gavin actually helped a girl just as he- uh, kissed, me. Maybe he did that to save face, so that his parents won't know that he's actually, uh, in the closet.

I suddenly heard a groan, as if someone had just awoken from his slumber much like Sleeping Beauty did. Turned out the owner of the groan was Aidan, who finally regained consciousness after I told him Gavin and I made out.

"W-what just happened?" He asked.

"Some bitch stole my man." I told him, trying to lighten up the mood a little. Well, it was silly but true. "And I'm gonna get him back, whether the bitch tan my hide or skin me alive with her hands that reek of horse shit."

"What's with all the cursing, gaywad?"

"Look who's talking."

...

(HERE'S THE STORY IN GAVIN'S POINT OF VIEW)

The reason I decided to help Rosa up? I didn't want my parents to know I was stuck in the closet. And besides, I am a bit of an actor, just a bit.

"So, uh, Rosa," I said as we left my room, "wanna hang out somewhere?"

"Sure." She said, smiling. Her smile was pretty irritating to look at, but I tried to hide my irritation, most especially since my parents were around. "Where would you like to go?"

I thought of other parts of my house. "How about...back to the, uh, back? There's a pianist gonna perform songs for my party. Dunno why my parents invited her, though."

She held my hand and pulled me to the backyard to see the pianist on a small stage.

"Good evening, everyone." She called out. Wow, time flew fast. "My name is Amara Sophia Schubert. I'll be your musician tonight."

Despite her being close to where I was sitting, I still couldn't make up her features. If only Devon were here, he notices even the littlest of things!

"Gavin, where are you looking at?" I was tapped on the shoulder by Rosa.

"Oh, sorry for spacing out all of a sudden." I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess I do that sometimes."

"Your parents told me you were attentive." She said, folding her arms. "Are you really as attentive as they say you are? Or are they just saying that because they want you to seem perfect? Because, to me, you already are perfect, attentive or not-"

"I'm not perfect." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm not perfect, Rosa."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not perfect, now stop asking."

"What? I didn't hear you-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DID I HAVE TO SAY IT A MILLION TIMES?!" I screamed as I flipped a nearby tray. "I'M NOT FUCKING PERFECT, YOU ANNOYING BITCH!"

The piano playing stopped. Everyone was staring at me. I suppose that they heard me yelling at a girl(my backyard may be big, but everyone there can hear anything from one area). Kids started crying. Adults gasped. Teenage girls widened their eyes as they dropped their cell phones. Teenage boys stared at me with different looks. Ronan and Aidan stared at me as well, but I could tell that Ronan was scared and Aidan was mad. Rosa looked like she was about to cry. And lastly, Devon was looking at me with a look I couldn't decipher.

"I'm so sorry, everyone." I apologized. "I just...need to...never mind." I left the backyard, again, and went inside. Then I saw Devon, clutching his wrist.

"Hey, Gav." He said. "I heard you flip the fuck out on her. Good job."

"I was done with pretending to like her." I told him. "But I still don't know if I can tell my parents about me flipping my sh- why are you holding your wrist, anyway?"

He looked away. "It's, uh, nothing." Then he walked away from me, to the bathroom, only to have me see something dripping from him as he walked.

I looked at the drips and saw that they were red and smelled pretty metallic...oh no. He did NOT just-

Then he fainted.

"Devon!" I screamed and ran to him. I looked at his wrist to see that it was bleeding. "Devon, what were you doing? Devon!"

Aidan and Ronan ran to me and were shocked to see that Devon was unconscious and bleeding in the wrist.

"Aidan, get me the first aid kit! Ronan, stay here with me and help me try to wake him up!" I commanded them.

"Okay!" Aidan ran off to get a first aid kit.

"Yes, Gavin!" Ronan replied as he started fanning Devon with a handkerchief.

A black-haired boy went close to us and let out a face of horror. "Devon?" He asked, sounding like he was bound to cry. "Is he...dead?"

"No, or at least, I hope he isn't." I told him. "What's your name, anyway? Because you know who Devon is."

He looked at me nervously. "I-it's Derek." He said, a little more confidence in his voice. "How are you close to Devon, exactly?"

"I got the first aid kit!" Aidan yelled. "Here, Gavin!" He said as he gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the first aid kit to get gauze dressing and wrapped it around his cut." That would do to stop the bleeding, for now." I whispered. Then I held Devon in my arms, making him face me. His closed eyes and blank face made me feel terribly worried. "Devon, please wake up!" I said, trying to wake him up once again. "Devon, if you don't wake up, you'll be disappointing your family, your friends, and, most of all, me. And, if you don't wake up, it would be too late for me to say..." I started to tear up. "...to say that I love you, Devon." Then I kissed him on the lips, hoping he'd wake up. But he didn't. I frowned.

"Hello, 911?" I heard Aidan say. "Yes, there's an emergency. Someone's wounded and is unconscious now. I don't know, but I think it was a self-inflicted knife cut. Please come here now, he needs your help!"

The sound of ambulances were heard from outside my house. Paramedics took Devon inside an ambulance. The partygoers were filled with panic. But the one I felt most sympathy for was Derek, who was pretty much Devon's best friend if not for me, because he was just...crying while staring at nothing in particular.

"Will he be okay?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Hope so." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "He should be. He's got six scars already. Let's just hope his seventh one isn't the one that takes him." I removed my hand from his shoulder. "I guess it was useless to have told him I loved him."

* * *

DID ANY OF YOU GET FEELS? If you're still reading this, I mean.

And as for Derek, he's the OC of trishabeakens from Tumblr. Follow her, she's awesome!


	4. Fourteen Scars and Counting

Finally, to those who were waiting, here is chapter four! Just so you know, it's not gonna end here just yet!

* * *

(We're back to having the story in Devon's POV! Yay!)

I was having a dream. No, it wasn't a dream. It was actually more like a nightmare. And my GOD was it a freaky-ass nightmare!

So, I was in a room, lying on a bed that was oddly hard. The room looked like it had a chandelier or something, but it wasn't lit, so the room was dark. Then I saw someone walked into the room. I was shocked to see who it was: Rosa!

"Devon, is it?" She said. "I have something to tell you." She then held out a hand, a decapitated left hand that belonged to a Caucasian male, that had a gold ring on its ring finger. "I'm getting married. And guess who with?"

I stared at the hand in shock. I mean, who would NOT be shocked when you see a girl holding a freaking decapitated hand!?

"Pity." She said as she gestured to the door, as if she was letting someone in.

And, coming in the room, was Gavin, wearing his usual black sweater outfit with blood dripping from where his left hand is supposed to be!

"No!" I screamed.

"Yes, Devon." She said. "I'm getting married to Gavin!" Then she laughed as she threw the hand aside and walked up to me. She grabbed a scalpel that was on the sidetable next to my hospital bed. "And since you're not the one getting married to him, you have no right to live on this earth so I'm going to kill you!" She raised the scalpel and lowered it, stabbing my chest!

...

I woke up in a room. It looked exactly like the one I saw in my nightmare, only the chandelier was lit, so I can see the full details of the room. The room was white, thanks to textured satin wallpaper, with gold corner mouldings, a white ceramic tile floor, a flat-screen television, mahogany furniture, as well as a king-sized four-poster bed with white silk bed sheets and a mahogany frame. The room looked...off, because I knew that this room wasn't mine and I knew it wasn't Gavin's, either. Oh God, don't let it be Rosa's!

"Good to see you're finally awake." An immature adult male voice(I never even knew that such a thing was fucking possible!) said. The owner of the voice entered the room. He had messy black hair that covered his left eye, white skin, and a smile on his face wearing a blue polo shirt and black trousers holding a teddy bear. "A little something for all my patients." He gave me the bear.

I reluctantly accepted the bear and looked at it. Then I hugged it, thinking of how much I wanted to hug my parents if ever they came to wherever the hell I was, which meant that I really wanted to hug them so badly that not even Gavin would help with how I was feeling!

"Thinking of your family, huh?" He said.

"H-how'd you guess?" I asked, surprised a little. "Are you a mind reader?"

"I can tell by how you hugged the bear." He replied. "If I see someone hug a bear with that expression on their face, I know they're thinking about their family. I see people hug their bears like that whenever they wake up to see this place."

"Now can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Ikao Hos-"

"Devon! Thank goodness, I was so worried!" Gavin came running to me and suddenly gave me a big hug! "I never knew your family can afford this kind of a hospital."

"I don't think we can." I replied. "What am I even doing here, anyway?"

"I think Aidan called this hospital by accident." He answered my question. "This place, from what I heard, is REALLY expensive and the doctors here are really awesome, too!"

"Who brought you here?" I asked.

A tall man entered the room. He had dark gray hair that curled on the right side of his face as well as a gold and a silver eye. His outfit was really...different. His blazer was black with white lapels that had black swirling embroidery on each one of them. A silver gear sat underneath his breastpocket's opening. A brown lock with a golden chain was attached to his left lapel. There was what appeared to be a scabbard the size of a knife belted to his left upper arm. His gloves were gray with a similar embroidery pattern as his lapels. The right one had a golden wristband with some sort of green cabochon. And underneath his blazer was a white shirt with gold-colored piping at the collar, where his shirt fastens, and the bottom of his shirt. He also wore a gray vest with...were those keys?

"Good evening, Mister Time!" Gavin said, slightly enthusiastically. "I'm glad to see you made it here."

"I didn't have anything to do here, actually," the man addressed as Mister Time said, "because your friend still needs to live."

I looked at the man called Time a little more closely, since he seemed to have walked closer to me. He had a black top hat(why did I not notice the hat before the blazer?) with a white band and a gold and a silver gear. And I looked down to see that, fastened around his right leg, was a pair of sunglasses on a belt thing. The belt thing where the sunglasses were on was white, standing out from his black trousers. Then I saw his shoes. I didn't know how to describe them anymore.

"Uh, Mister Time is it, what do you mean I still need to live?" I asked him.

"You still have to live because you still haven't done the one thing you needed to do." He said. "I won't tell you what that is, but you'll have to wait and see for yourself what said thing is."

Then suddenly the Wild Kratts, my parents, Toby, Derek, Ronan, Aidan, and a man and a woman who I assumed were Gavin's parents came into the hospital room!

"Devon, are you okay?" My parents asked, worried.

I looked at them, tears streaming down my face. "Mom! Dad!" I jumped off the bed and gave them the biggest hug I could possibly give anyone. "I'm so glad you're here! I've been wanting to hug you ever since I saw that I was here!"

"I just love seeing family hugs." I heard the guy who gave me the teddy bear say.

"Me too." I heard Time reply to the guy.

All of us in the room started to have a friendly chat. We were talking with laughs, tears of joy, and all the cheesy stuff. Then suddenly the atmosphere became serious as Gavin suddenly stood up.

"Hey, everyone, I have an announcement to make." He said, his tone serious. "I know I told this to Devon before, but I just wanted to say it again, now that my parents are here."

Then he walked closer to me. He then rolled his sleeve to reveal two large scars on his left arm! He rolled his right sleeve so he could show me his wrist, which had a scar on it. He also wiped his face using a towel to show his face with three scars on his cheek and one across his face!

"Gavin!" I was surprised! "Did you inflict those on yourself?"

"The wrist scar was the one I got from where you got your big facial scar." He replied. "And everything else is done by myself. I didn't want you to be the only one with the scars."

"I'm so glad that you did that." I smiled. "But there's something that would definitely heal all my scars. My emotional scars, I mean."

He looked at me, confused.

Then I held him by his face and kissed him on the lips.

The room was suddenly filled with applause. What the heck was going on?

I released the kiss to see that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, in the room applauding. Including Gavin's parents!

"You didn't have to hide it, you know." Gavin's dad told him. "We'd still be your parents. And we'll only disown you if you start to kill animals."

We all laughed.

* * *

Cliffhanger chapter ending much? Not really to me. And, if you've noticed some odd characters such as the teddy bear giver and the man called Time, they're my characters who are NOT specially created for WK but they have their own stories!

Anyways, read and review!


	5. No New Scars

LAST CHAPTER FOR SIX SCARS AND COUNTING! /LE SOB/ Now, read on!

* * *

Three weeks have passed since that day and I decided to visit my friend Derek Varmitech.

I rang the doorbell of some sort of modern-looking building with dark tinted glass windows and black concrete. The door was answered by a rather conical-shaped robot with claws for hands. Immediately I recognized it as a Zachbot, these robotic things that Zach, Derek's dad, has too fucking many of. He might wonder what to do with any of them if they go rusty or faulty.

"Good afternoon, uh, Zachbot...Fourteen?" I greeted the Zachbot with a questioning tone since I forgot its name. These Zachbots have names, it's just that I tend to forget what the actual fuck their names are.

"Bzzt krzzt brrt." It greeted me back. I wasn't sure what he said entirely, but I don't understand robot language, so give me a fucking break!

"Uh, never mind." I went inside and went past him, walking around the large mansion also known as the Varmitech residence, only to come across Zach, who was looking as pissed off at the Kratt brothers as ever. I knew he was pissed at them right now because I've been around this family long enough how shit works around their house.

"Those Wild Rats are ALWAYS ahead of me!" He screamed. Then he stopped fuming and looked at me. "Oh, good afternoon, Debbie."

I rolled my eyes. "It's DEVON, Zach." I said, probably impolitely since he said my name wrong even though the last time I was there I corrected him at least fifteen times with what my name was. "And I came here for Derek. Is he home?"

"Uh, yes he is, Debbie." He said. "He's in his room. But be careful not to get sick."

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "It's DEVON!" I was just as mad he was about the Kratts with him miscalling me Debbie. Oh my God, what the hell, Zach?! If you're not fucking BLIND, I'm not a girl!

Then I bumped into this...thing. It was made of metal, like the Zachbots, only it was cylindrical in shape rather than conical, had a spherical head rather than half a sphere, had teeth, wires protruding from the side of its head, angry-looking eyes, and a red "V" shape on its body. I slowly walked away from it, as much as I had the sinking feeling that it was following me, and made it to Derek's room.

I was greeted by a bunny the second I opened the door. I looked around to look for Derek and saw him lying on his bed, his pale skin slightly paler than usual and his shiny black hair was now a dull shade of dark gray. Now I understand why Zach said not to get sick: Derek WAS sick!

"Der, are you okay?" I asked. "I heard that you were sick."

He sat up, his eyes closed and hair a total mess. "Hey, Devon. Nice to see you."

"You don't...look so good."

"Well..." He placed his hands on a table as to blindly search for a box of tissues. When he managed to find them, he blew his nose. "I am sick. You're right about that. I stayed under the rain while playing with some animals." Then he let out a small sneeze. It was cute, to say the least. The kid is cute, nothing wrong with saying that stuff he does is cute.

"You shouldn't have stayed in the rain." I said as I patted his head and gave him a cup of tea that was on the table. "Drink this. You'll get better, probably."

He took the cup from me, his hot hands brushing against my hand. "Thanks." Then he drank the tea that was in the cup.

I went out of Derek's room and came across that creepy Zachbot again.

"What do you want from me?" I asked it, annoyed. I shoved my hands in my hoodie's pocket and walked past it. "I don't have anything you'd possibly want!"

"I want your life." It told me.

"That's a load of bull-"

I never got to finish that sentence when I felt one of its hand things strike against the back of my head, knocking me out. How come I never thought of having to think about a weird Zachbot wanting to take my life and all?

...

I woke up in some dark room, with my wrists bound together with some material that I could only guess was electrical wire that was coated in nylon. I tried to sit up, but apparently my ankles were bound by the same thing. Also, there was what felt like a thick and filthy boy scout neckerchief around my face, specifically where my mouth is.

Where am I? I thought to myself as I looked around. My eyes were able to make up some of the things in the room. One of the things I saw was that Zachbot!

"Hello, worthless human." It said. "I told you I would take your life, didn't I? My name is Virus. Now can you tell me your name? Oh, that's right, you can't say your name because you have been, what's the word? Oh right, gagged."

Virus was right, I WAS gagged! I tried to speak, but I couldn't let out any sounds other than "Hmmph mmf's" and similar syllables.

"Since I am to get your life from your pathetic little body, I will-"

"Is Virus out planning on taking lives AGAIN?" It was Zach! "Virus, for the last time, lives should not be taken! Not HUMAN lives, at least!"

"Hmmph! MMM!" I screamed through my gag, trying to get Zach's attention.

Luckily he came to my aid and removed the gag from my mouth. "Pardon Virus, he's a very...sadistic robot. And nothing seems to satisfy him more than a person in danger."

"I keep telling Virus that no one was going to die yet. For the love of Chronos, would you please listen to me? I even had to undo my restraints and gag myself just to tell him he can't kill what is still ticking."

I recognized that rather debonair voice from three weeks ago! It was Mister Time!

"Mister Time!" I rejoiced slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was doing my routinely monitoring of the place, or in other terms letting seconds come and go, then this THING, or Virus, just knocks me out and here I am right now! Only six minutes ago I was bound and gagged."

"Who are you?" Zach asked Mister Time, confused.

"I am Time." Mister Time replied. "And who the heck are you?"

"I am Zach Varmitech, evil genius inventor-"

"Who makes animals his slaves, blah blah blah, we get it, Zach!" I complained, since I knew he was gonna ramble about who the fuck he was. "And also, why does Virus even like taking lives?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know, really. Or at least, I forgot." Then he glared at Virus. "He just became like this when I made him."

I wanted to ask about why he even MADE the thing, but I decided not to say it. And also because I saw Mister Time glaring at me while making a "zip your lips" gesture, probably telling me that now wasn't the right time to ask that question. I stood up, only to realize that I was still tied up by the wrists and the ankles. "Help?" I asked.

My restraints were undone by Zach.

"Thanks, Zach!" I said, embracing him for untying me. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be a goner!"

"Uh, you're welcome, Debbie." He replied reluctantly.

"It's Debbie-I mean, DEVON!" I tried to correct him, but I got infected by him calling me Debbie. "I MEANT to say DEVON, not Debbie!"

"He'll get it right," Mister Time said, laughing. "But that time is not now."

I rolled my eyes. "I better get going, then." Then I left the Varmitech residence, trying to ignore Zach and Virus. When I left, I went to Gavin's place. It was finally back to being a normal house and not a place that looks like there's a party going on in there.

I rang the doorbell and had the door get answered by Gavin.

"Hey, Gav." I greeted him with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Devon." He replied, also with a smile on his face. "Wanna stay in my room?"

My face lit up. "Sure, why not?" Then we went upstairs to his room.

"So," he said when he sat down on his bed, "what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna go find your bass friend?" I asked him, jokingly. "But, if you wanna know what _I_ wanna do, it's finish from where we last stopped on your birthday." I said the last part with a low tone that tried to tell him...something.

He lowered his eyelids and smirked. "Sure, why not?" He then proceeded to take off his hoodie and I did the same. He grabbed me by the wrists and pinned me to a wall with Wild Kratts posters. I think I tore a poster with my back, but I don't think Gavin would be mad at me if I did.

I let out a bit of a wince. I think I got a papercut. But, it seemed, Gavin didn't notice.

Suddenly he slammed his mouth on mine and slipped his tongue in! In response to his tongue, I slipped mine in his mouth as we let them fight in both our tongues. I felt teeth touch my tongue and I'm sure they weren't my teeth. Man, what kind of toothpaste and/or diet does Gavin even use for his teeth? Because they're fucking HARD! After that, he pulled his tongue out of my mouth, clear strings of saliva dropping onto our bare chests. He bit my neck, causing me to moan because of pain and pleasure. I slid downwards because his teeth against my skin was not exactly a good mix. Luckily he followed as he squatted as to continue biting my neck. Then he released my wrists and wrapped his arms around me, his hands on my back. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands at his neck. We started making out after getting into that position.

After our make out session, we were hot and exhausted and sprawled on the floor.

"Aren't you glad that Ronan and I now sleep in separate rooms?" Gavin asked. "If we still shared a room, we'd be fucked because he'll tell our parents about this."

I chuckled. "Haha. Well, at least you're not sharing a room. Toby and I still share a room. So that means, if we're gonna make out, we'll have to do it at either here, your place, or rent a motel room."

There was a knock on the door. "Devon, your parents are here to pick you up. Get ready to go downstairs!" It was Gavin's mom!

Immediately I slipped on my hoodie and kissed Gavin goodbye on the lips before I opened the door to go downstairs and meet my parents at the front door.

...

Autumn came and I was back in school. When it was lunch period, I sat with my friend Auguste Gourmand on a lunch table.

"What do they even put in cafeteria food?!" Auguste asked as he brought out a paper bag with what I assumed to have been food. "I mean, I can't even lift my spoon out of this porridge!" He brought out a sandwich from the brown bag. "Do you want one?" He asked me as he rubbed his crimson ringlets.

"Ah, why not?" I asked as I reached into the bag and got a sandwich. To my joy, it was a peanut butter sandwich, since I only eat those, beans, and chocolate, as well as a few select fruit like bananas and mushrooms. "So, did you get to ask the lunch lady for her, uh, secret ingredients?" I asked him, sarcastically.

He choked on his cold turkey sandwich. "Oh my God!" He screamed. "Please don't talk about her food while I'm eating. Thinking about it makes me sick!"

Someone walked to my lunch table and sat beside me. I immediately recognized him because of his fancy-looking suit with clock- and gear-themed details. It was Mister Time!

"Just wanted to drop by and say hi." He said, smiling. "And you have a lot of time before your next period, so what do you wanna do?"

"I heard a rumor that someone said I was gay." I lied. "Can you believe him? Psh. He better learn not to accuse someone so quickly." I didn't want Auguste, or worse my ENTIRE SCHOOL, to know I really was gay. And also, I didn't want people to see me differently.

"That's not a lie." Auguste whispered to me.

My eyes widened. "H-how do you know that?! A-are you gonna leave me because of my...you know what?"

Auguste shook his head. "Straight or not, you're still my friend." He held out a fist. I replied with a fist bump.

* * *

Cliffhanger ending, I know. But I don't know how to close this story! (And if you want an epilogue, look for it on deviantART since I'll upload it there)


End file.
